


Approaching

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, post-wedding situation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approaching

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Není slušné odcházet ze svatby dříve."

Sherlock zmrznul v pohybu. Pomalu si zvedl límec a otočil se. Vítr mu foukal do tváře, pohrával si s černými vlasy a jeho dlouhým kabátem.

Lestradeovi se nad tím výjevem tajil dech. V noci, v záři měsíčního svitu se zdála tajemná aura okolo Sherlocka Holmese téměř hmatatelná. Udělal pár kroků vpřed, přitahován jakousi magickou silou, jakou oplýval jen geniální detektiv, stojící před ním.

"Úkoly svědka jsem splnil, už není proč setrvat," odvětil Sherlock a sledoval, jak se k němu Lestrade znovu o pár metrů přiblížil.

"Ani kvůli mně, Sherlocku?" zeptal se starší muž tiše, leč pro Holmesovy bystré uši slyšitelně.

Sherlock naklonil hlavu, zpod přivřených očí vysílal nedůvěřivý pohled. Lícní kosti za chabého osvětlení byly výraznější než kdy dřív. Další zkrácení vzdálenosti a Lestrade vkročil do osobního prostoru slavného detektiva.

"Co bys ode mě mohl chtít? Vraha jsem ti předložil, víc už ti dát nemůžu," řekl Sherlock, v hlubokém hlase stopa nejistoty. Netušil, snad poprvé netušil, jaký má vždy jinak průhledný Lestrade záměr.

Muž s prošedivělými vlasy již stál jen pár centimetrů od něj, Sherlock mohl cítit horkost jeho dechu na tváři. V těsné blízkosti mu náhle viděl do očí, které mu bůhví proč připomněly svou barvou hořkou čokoládu. Nevěděl, co je jinak, ale něco určitě. Vnímal napětí, jež se mezi nimi vytvořilo a zabraňovalo mu normálně dýchat. Musel pootevřít ústa, aby splnil požadavky svých plic.

Lestradeův pohled padnul na Sherlockovy rty, které jej jakoby povzbuzovaly, aby udělal to, po čem toužil. Váhavě vrátil svůj zrak do šedých hloubek, v nichž se zračila zmatenost, nikoliv nepohodlí, jaké by u člověka, zakládajícího si na odstupu od lidí, čekal.

Pozvedl ruku a uchopil prsty Sherlockovu čelist a přiblížil tvář k druhému muži. Nebyl to ani polibek, jen jemné otření rtů jedněch o druhé. Vyčkával, nehýbal se, nechal Sherlocka, aby se sám rozhodl, co bude dál.

Mladší detektiv konsternovaně stál, jeho geniální mozek hledal odpověď pro Lestradeovo jednání. Ale nic nenašel, tentokrát se od něj Sherlock pomoci nedočkal. Nevěděl, jak reagovat, nevěděl vůbec nic. Cítil jen šimrání v žaludku, které shledával rušícím koncentraci, ale kupodivu i příjemným. Zkusil zopakovat dotek rtů, pak znovu. Už si začal myslet, že tohle dělat neměl, a tak jej překvapilo, když Lestrade zminimalizoval vzdálenost mezi nimi a přitisknul se na jeho tělo.  
Lestrade blahem tiše zasténal, když se jejich rty znovu setkaly. Objal Sherlocka kolem krku, aniž by se dočkal odmítavé reakce. Pokusil se prohloubit jejich polibek, přejel jazykem přes Sherlockův spodní ret a pak vniknul do pootevřených úst. Něžně pohladil druhý jazyk a prozkoumal horní patro, dotkl se zubů a vychutnával si chuť šampaňského, mísící se s chutí samotného Sherlocka.

Sherlock umožnil Lestradeovi, aby si s ním dělal, co chtěl. Přivítal jej ve svých ústech, mazlil se s jeho jazykem, ruce si položil na jeho hrudník. Udivovalo jej, jak se jim polibek daří udržovat jemný, téměř něžný. Lestradeovy měkké, teplé rty narážely do těch jeho, zároveň jej uklidňovaly a budily v něm nepoznané pocity. S dalším zasténáním, jež uslyšel z úst druhého muže, jej zasáhla podivná vlna horka, jež nutila jeho srdce bušit rychleji a probouzela jeho dolní partie.  
Sherlock se neochotně odtáhl, ale nedostatek kyslíku byl neúprosný.

"Gregu," zašeptal, jen co se trochu vzpamatoval.

Lestrade se usmál, potěšen vývojem událostí a tím, že jej Sherlock oslovil jménem. Pohladil jej po tváři, palcem přejel přes jednu z těch sherlockovských lícních kostí. Šedé oči se vpily do jeho, hledaly odpovědi, které mu ale on sám dát nemohl.

"Prostě jsem to chtěl udělat," přiznal mu jediný důvod, o kterém věděl. "A chci to udělat znovu."

Jejich rty se opět spojily, nyní se Sherlock zapojil více a nechal svůj jazyk vklouznout do Lestradeových úst. Pousmál se nad hořkou chutí alkoholu, která ale nic nezměnila na tom, jak sladký mu jejich polibek připadal. Jakoby jim nebylo přes třicet nebo čtyřicet, jen si užívali přítomnosti toho druhého, kterou Sherlock shledal jako překvapivě příjemnou.

"Takže… pořád chceš odejít?" zeptal se Lestrade, když se jejich rty oddělily. Dlaní sjel na Sherlockovu ruku, spočívající na jeho hrudníku.

"Ne," zněl Sherlock rozhodně a naklonil se pro další polibek, ale Lestrade jej gestem zastavil.

"Můžeme pokračovat v pokoji, jestli…" Nemusel to ani doříct, Sherlock okamžitě přikývnul a v jeho očích se rozhořela touha.

Touha, kterou v nich Lestrade toužil vidět. Chytil Sherlocka za ruku a usmál se nad pevným stiskem, jakým tu jeho Sherlock sevřel. Stejně tak se mu sevřelo srdce, když jej těsně před vchodem do hotelu Sherlock přirazil ke zdi a začal se dobývat do jeho úst.

Nakonec vrah zřejmě nebude to jediné, co mu za dnešní noc může Sherlock nabídnout, pomyslel si Lestrade spokojeně a znovu ovinul ruce okolo toho geniálního detektiva, jenž se k němu tak naléhavě tisknul.


End file.
